The present invention relates to a structure of detachable blades for a ceiling fan.
A conventional ceiling fan, in its structure, comprises a motor covered by a outer shield and a frame for the installation of a plurality of blades to be rotated by the motor. At the outer shield, there is hanging rod for the entire ceiling fan to be assembled under the ceiling of a house. It is noted that the hanging rod and the outer shield may become unstable and even damaged due to the material made of the same also the continuous use of rotation driven by the motor. The blades may even fall down causing danger to the user.
Another disadvantage of a conventional ceiling fan is the difficulty in the replacement of the blades while they are used after a period of time. There was an invention for a quick assembly of blades of a ceiling fan disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,059B1. FIG. 1 shows the blades assembly of the conventional ceiling fan according to the subject invention. The quick assembly of the blade comprises a blade 1 and a connecting arm 2. The blade 1 has a protrusion 3 having a pair of recesses 4. The connecting arm 2 is connected to the motor 5 and has an insertion slot 6 to receive the protrusion 3 of the blade 1. In the insertion slot 6, there is a slot 7 having an elastic spring 8 contained therein. The elastic spring 8 is wound on a latch 9 which shall be protruded into the recess 4 of the protrusion 3 of the blade 1 to form a firm holding of the blade 1 onto the connecting arm 2. Although this conventional assembly of the blades of a ceiling fan can achieve the goal to quickly assemble the blades of the ceiling fan, it is noted that the blades shall not be detached easily after used for a period of time. Also, the connecting arm 2 may not be strong enough to support a long time rotation of the blades.